Say Goodbye To The Little Girl
by ShainaTheDarkRose
Summary: * Han pasado 4 años desde que Goku, Pan y Trunks vencieran a los 7 dragones de las esferas. Dos meses después, Goku regreso con su apariencia de adulto. Para ese entonces, la pequeña Pan había desaparecido sin dejar mas que una nota, al igual que Milk, unos meses después.* Summary completo dentro :p ¿La sigo?


***~Han pasado 4 años desde que Goku, Pan y Trunks vencieran a los 7 dragones de las esferas. Dos meses después, Goku regreso con su apariencia de adulto. Para ese entonces, la pequeña Pan había desaparecido sin dejar mas que una nota, al igual que Milk, unos meses después. Durante un tiempo los guerreros Z las buscaron, al no encontrar rastro de ellas, dejaron de buscarlas poco a poco; los únicos que aun las buscan, son Gohan, Videl y Goku. Para despejar un poco sus mentes Mr. Satan, el ya retirado luchador, organiza un torneo de artes marciales. Pero... ¿Que pasara cuando tres extrañas logren igualar y superar el poder de los guerreros Z? "La venganza es dulce, pero no tanto como verte retorcer del dolor"~***

Gohan miro el cielo, ya no le parecía tan hermoso como antes; no desde que Pan se había ido. Para el, los días habían perdido el color y la alegría. Sin su pequeña que tanto amaba, ya nada era igual.

Su padre estaba igual... o peor. Jamas lo había visto tan... derrotado. Al fin y al cabo, su madre era mas importante para el, de lo que parecía. Ya no comía ni dormía sin mencionarla.

Suspiro,alejando aquellos deprimentes pensamientos.

Pronto empezaría el torneo de artes marciales, para el cual estuvo entrenando todo el mes.

El señor Satan, su suegrito, lo había echo especialmente para ellos, para que olvidaran un rato las penas. Como sus fuerzas eran mayores a los de cualquiera, serian "el gran premio"

Según lo que Videl le había explicado, todos los contrincantes eran fuertes. Antes del torneo, habían tenido una especie de "elección cuidada" donde eligieron a los mas fuertes para pelear, por lo que debían estar a la medida de un "jueguito".

Hasta donde sabia, los mejores habían sido tres enmascarados.

_**-Vamos Gohan, ya van a empezar**_ Videl le sonrió, esperando animarlo.

Gohan le devolvió la sonrisa. Sin ella, el no habría podido continuar, le debía todo. Desde el primer dia sin Pan, Videl iso todo lo posicible por animarlo y siempre mantuvo la esperanza de encontrarla.

_**-Si Videl, no quiero que tu padre me regañe... otra vez**_ Hablo, intentando no preocupar ni entristecer a la peli-negra.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.*

Goku miro por milésima vez el retrato de su esposa.

Jamas había sabido lo importante que era Milk para el; hasta que regreso a casa, y ella ya no estaba.

¿Esto es lo que se siente ser abandonado? Dolía... mucho.

Se sintió la peor mierda.

Milk paso momentos como este tantas veces... solo por su culpa.

El podría haberla valorado mas, hacerla sentir amada y querida. Pero no; lo único que hacia era pedirle comida. Ni siquiera le agradecía.

Suspiro y se levanto de la cama matrimonial que siempre compartió con ella.

"_**aún puedo olerla aquí"**_

Había evitado ventilar la habitación, solo para sentir su delicado perfume. En las sabanas y la almohada, prevalecía latente su fragancia.

Se vistio con su traje de combate, disidido a intentar olvidar por unas horas, el peso en su pecho.

Paso de largo el espejo; no tenia ganas de ver las marcadas ojeras violetas bajo sus ojos, o sus costillas mas marcadas. El cocinar le recordaba a Milk... sin contar que la comida le salia horrible.

Se tele-transporto, directo al templo de Kami-sama.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.*

-¡¿Por que o puedo papa?!- Bra frunció el ceño, enojada.

-Esto no es un juego Bra, no lucharas- sentencio Vegueta, clavando su estoica mirada en la furiosa adolescente.

-¡No es justo!- Protesto, enojada.

-Te quedaras aquí- Dio por terminado.

Antes de que la peli-azul pudiera responder, el sayajin ya se había ido.

Gruño, frustrada. Mirando la puerta que, segundos antes, Vegueta cruzo.

Eso era injusto! Trunks participaría, ¿por que ella no?.

Desidio que seguiría el plan que **ELLA** le había dicho.

-Bien papa, si no me quieres contigo, iré contra ti- Subió a su cuarto, todabía tenia que cambiarse. Agradecia que **ELLA** hubiera conseguido aquel traje a su medida, realmente seria de ayuda. Sonrió, al mejor estilo Vegueta, ya pronto verían de que era capaz Bra.


End file.
